The Night Of The Joker
by batmanfan
Summary: Rachel Dawes heads back to her apartment after a long days work. But someone is following her. Terrified, Rachel seeks safety in her apartment building, but Rachel's night is far from over. Read & Review!
1. The Night Of The Joker: Part 1

**Hey, this fanfic is kinda random, but after watched Batman Beginhs, I got really inspired to write this, and I had alot of fun with it. Sorry about it being so random. I know how it starts off in something, and doesn't really explain much, but when I add more chapters, hopefully that clear everything up. Enjoy!**

Rachel Dawes was tired. Pulling her trench coat tighter around her slender frame, she walked down the street, just as the inky black skies above her uttered a low, barely audible roar, and a quick flash of lightening. Rachel quickened her pace, as she felt the pang of raindrops against her hands and face. She shook it off, hoping to get to her apartment before it began to pour.

But, just as she rounded the corner, the rain came down like a waterfall before she was even halfway there. She was getting cold, her hair was clinging to her scalp, and her coat was useless, rain soaking through the fabric. She held her purse close, hoping it wouldn't get wet.

Trotting up the stone steps of her apartment building, she threw open the brass double doors, and stepped into the chic main lobby. "Hey Don." Rachel said, smiling weakly. "How are you this evening Miss Dawes?" "Oh, a little tired, but a little sleep will fix that." "You work too hard Miss Dawes. You should take some time off to get your affairs in order."

Rachel was about to say something, but yawned instead. "Yeah Don, well, I'd better go." "Have a pleasant night Miss Dawes." Rachel stopped in mid-step. "You too Don. Take care." Rachel waved and rode the elevator up to the 6th floor. "Hey Rach!"

Rachel grimaced as Karen Matthews came up behind her, talking a mile a minute. "Hey! What's up? Why are you getting in so late? When can we do lunch?" When Rachel had finally shaken Karen loose, she silently slid into her apartment, and flopped onto her bed. Within minutes, she had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

When the noise woke Rachel up, she was so startled; she toppled off her bed, collapsing in a heap on the carpet. Struggling to her feet, Rachel fell silent, listening carefully.

At first she thought she was dreaming, her world fuzzy and cloudy. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was as she sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, she was wide-awake. The noise that had woke her came again, and this time it was followed by screams. Removing her coat, Rachel went to her door and unlocked it. Slowly, silently, she opened it, and peeked out into the hallway.

At the end of the hall, something lay on the floor, a red liquid streaming onto the pale peach carpeting. Rachel crept out into the deserted hallway, inching her way toward the object on the floor. Nearing it, Rachel froze, staring at it with horror.

It was Karen.

She was dead.

Rachel gasped away, backing away. "Oh, my god." Rachel whispered, her voice cracking. Rachel knew she had to get the hell outta there. Abandoning her jacket, abandoning her purse, and her keys, Rachel raced for the stairs. The only thing that registered in her frozen brain as she reeled down the empty stairwell was that Karen's body was riddled with bullets, and that Rachel was probably next.

This was the only conclusion that she came to, thinking of her stalker who, hours before had chased her to her apartment building. Running into the lobby, Rachel screamed for Don. "Don?" Rachel shouted, pounding on the desk. No answer. "Don, where are you?" Rachel said going around to the other side of the desk.

With a scream, Rachel swayed unsteadily, as she stared at Don's body, a dagger protruding from chest. Rachel numbly noticed the dagger's appearance. It was a metallic purple, a carving of a grinning Joker on the handle. Without hesatation, Rachel grabbe hold of the dagger, and raced out the doors into the rain.

**Read & Review on your way out!**


	2. The Night Of The Joker: Part 2

The rain had become much heavier, falling in cold and heavy sheets, as Rachel stood in the street, unsure of what to do next. Should she go to the police? No, she thought she foolishly, thinking of the corrupt officers sitting at their desks, watching the crime erode Gotham.

Rachel wondered if the killers would come looking for her next, and knowing that made the hair on her arms and neck stand at attention. Where should I go? She thought as the rain soaked through her top, and skirt, making them almost transparent.

She could have cursed herself for leaving her coat behind as she shivered and stepped underneath a green and white awning. She dug her hand into her pocket. She pulled out her taser, and studied it, hoping that it was loaded.

"There she is!"

There was a narrow alley to the end of the street. If Rachel had remembered correctly, it led to a crowded square, where there were bound to be lots of people hanging around. Rachel glanced back as four men burst through the buildings doors, as she darted into the alleyway.

The four behind her were apparent of ill will. Rachel made a swift turn into the darkness, hoping to either lose them or come out in the square before they caught up with her.

She remembered wrong.

There was nothing in the alley except for broken down buildings and the street was flooded from the rain. Rachel was soaked to the bone and the rainwater hanging onto her eyelashes made it hard to see. When she turned, hoping to back out, four dark figures came on all sides of her and cut off the way.

Shit, Rachel though in terror, as the four closed her off, forming a circle around her. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out her taser, and without thinking, aimed at the biggest man and fired.

Two electrical wires shot out, and collided with the man's crotch. Screaming in agony, he was flipped backward, right off his feet. Rachel hoped that the damage as enough to have his balls cut off. Dropping her taser, she whipped out the dagger, and flung it the second largest man.

With a sickening squelching sound, it embedded itself into the man's arm. "Joe!" a thin man to the right of Rachel cried. Joe released an ear-splitting scream and ran off into the darkness.

There were two left. Rachel looked around. They were still blocking her exit options, and feeling like a trapped rabbit, she tried to dart off into any opening available, but they didn't allow it.

"You ain't goin' anywhere's." Joe's friend said grinning wickedly. "Leave me alone!" Rachel screamed desperately, and kicked him in the shins. With a startled yelp, he staggered backward, and Rachel thought she was free.

But the last thug had different plans. Almost making it out of their circle, Rachel suddenly felt a hand clamp down on her on her arm and jerk her back. "Help!" Rachel managed to squeal before another hand slid over her mouth.

All at once she was on the ground, thrashing wildly, the man on top of her. Rachel felt a hand pinch her breast. Wrenching herself forward, Rachel managed to sit up, but the man was beginning to shove her up the wall, clawing at her skirt and top. In an instant, Rachel had kicked him the groin, and shrieked, "Get off me!"

Suddenly, many hands were on her. They had Rachel pinned against the wall, as slowly, they began to undress her. Oh no, they're going to rape me, Rachel thought wildly, trying top push them off her.

Rain was pouring down heavier than ever, pounding on Rachel's skin. A hand grabbed her leg, and she screamed, hoping someone would hear.

One man let go of her abruptly; reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out the same dagger that Joe had gotten in the arm. "Please!" Rachel sobbed, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the rain.

"That's enough!"

Rachel looked up, thinking grimly that they were going to finish her off, some little part of her wishing that they would. The man on Rachel's left screamed, and fell backward as a bullet tore through his skull. The next thug did the same as a bullet sliced through his heart.

Then Rachel was left standing alone, the figure that had saved her cloaked in darkness. Somewhere in the distance, she heard screaming and crying and Rachel thought it was the man who had his testicles fried. But he was unconscious. But then Rachel saw Joe run around the corner, the dagger now going into one side of his arm and coming out the other.

Without a blink of an eye, the figure shot him once through the eyes, killing him. Rachel whimpered. Who was this man? And what did he want with her?

**R&R!**


	3. The Night Of The Joker: Part 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bravo Miss Dawes. Bravo." A male voice said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 'Who are you?" Rachel asked, her anger starting to show. "What the hell do you want with me?" "Do you happen to know anything about the Batman?" Rachel was taken aback. "What?" "I said, do you know anything about the Batman?" Rachel paused, looking down at the pavement. "No."

"Liar!" the voice shouted. Rachel jumped, as the alley became silent once again, and Rachel began to shrink back against the wall. "You had better tell me what I want to hear, or else you have no reason to go on living!" he cried, his voice dripping with anger and frustration. "Who the hell are you?" Rachel screamed, stalling for more time.

"You want to know who I am?" the man said. Rachel nodded slowly. The man took a small step forward as if he were hesitant to show her his true identity. "Who are you?" Rachel repeated.

The man stepped into the light of the broken lamp, and Rachel screamed into the night.

**Sorry about it being so short. The next one's short too. R&R!**


	4. The Night Of The Joker: Part 4

**Chapter 4**

The Joker pressed Rachel up against the brick wall, curing at her, punching her repeatedly, until she had stopped screaming. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" Rachel fell silent, tears streaming down her face as the Joker slugged her again.

"What do you know about The Batman?" he screeched, kneeing her in the stomach. Rachel sank onto the pavement, sobbing, the rain pounding against her wounds.

"Nothing!" she screamed, crawling away from the Joker. With relish, he kicked her in the side. "TELL ME!" Rachel was sobbing hysterically, lying in the middle of the alley.

All at once, the Joker calmed down. "Fine. Have it your way." He said pulling out a long gun. Grinning, he loomed over Rachel. Aiming at her face, he pulled the trigger. A tiny red flag popped out as Rachel collapsed.

The Joker laughed, laughed at Rachel who had passed out, the rain coming down in buckets around them. His laugh rang out and shattered the silence of the night, while Rachel swimming in her dreams wished she was dead. 


	5. The Night Of The Joker: Part 5

Rachel's body was still weak but she could move more at ease than before. She opened her eyes and saw only dark for a moment. Her shoulder and face was lying against something warm and soft. For a moment she thought she was still home, underneath her bed, sleeping quietly.

There was wind around her, however, sending chilling blows into her cloth. A little confused, she pushed herself up to her feet and stood.

Rachel was in her apartment, lying on the shaggy carpet, her clothes and hair damp from the rain. Rachel saw that her window was open, wind and rain blowing in onto her desk and armchair.

Crossing the room, Rachel shut it, making sure it was locked. Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, just noticing that her skirt was torn up the side, and her blouse was ripped where her right breast was.

She shuddered thinking of what the Joker might have done to her while she was unconscious.

#ring#

#ring#

Rachel jumped, staring numbly over at the ringing phone. With trembling hands, she picked it up. "Hello?" Rachel said uneasily. "Thanks for the quickie." A voice all to familiar rasped. The line went dead.

Rachel cried out, dropping the phone. Now she knew that the Joker had raped her. Running into the bathroom, Rachel sank to her knees, and crawled over to the toilet. Hanging over it, Rachel threw up repeatedly.

**Thanks for the reviews, or should I say review. Please R&R on your way out. Next chapter is coming. **


	6. The Night Of The Joker: Part 6

It was 3:05 in the morning when Rachel stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her wet body. Rachel still felt as if she'd been pushed in the mud, even though she'd washed herself for over two hours.

#knock#

#knock#

Rachel threw on her bathrobe, and took small steps to the door. "Who's there?" she called out, inching for her taser. "It's you dumbass!" Jessica Barnes's annoyed voice said back.

"I live right next door to you Rach." She said pounding on the door again. "That damn shower is keeping me up! Turn it the hell off, and get into bed!" She cried, and Rachel heard her stalk back into her own apartment, and the door slamming shut.

Rachel frowned, and turned back into the bathroom. Pulling out a pair of pajamas from her closet, Rachel pulled them on, and slid into bed.

She wanted to tell Bruce so badly about tonight, but she was afraid that maybe the Joker could tap into her phone line and listen to their conversation. Finally, Rachel grabbed the phone, and pulled the sheets over her head.

"Bruce?" Rachel said into the receiver. "Rachel?" Bruce said groggily, and Rachel felt suddenly guilty that she'd woken him. "I need to talk to you." Rachel said. "What's the matter?" "Something happened tonight." Now Bruce was all ears. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes, her vision blurring. "Oh, Bruce!" she whined, swiping at her eyes. There was a long pause. "I'm coming over." Bruce said with finality. "NO!" Rachel cried, and sobbed even harder, burying her face into her pillow.

"He'll find out." Rachel said, whispering. "Who's going to find out Rachel?" "He will. He won't stop until he's got Batman dead, I just know it! I'M BAIT BRUCE!" she shrieked.

The line went dead, and Rachel whimpered, and began to sob hysterically.

**Sorry about the chapters being so short. I'm gonna try to make a longer chapter for chapter 7. Please R&R!**


	7. The Night Of The Joker: Part 7

"Rachel! Open up!" Rachel jerked awake, and let out a scream as a black figure stood outside her window. "Rachel it's me! Bruce!" Tears of fear and joy streamed down Rachel's face, as she threw open the window, and hugged Bruce tightly.

"Oh god Bruce, you scared me so much!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "You shouldn't have come!" she cried, looking into his eyes. "He knows that I know who you are, and now he's going to use me for bait." Bruce sat her down in the nearest chair, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who's going to use you for bait?" he asked shaking her gently. "The Joker." Rachel whispered. "Bruce, he raped me." She was sobbing again as Bruce's face contorted in fury. "I'll kill him!" he screamed. "I'll twist his neck until he screams for mercy!" "No Bruce!" Rachel cried grabbing him.

"He said he would be watching me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid." Rachel whispered, as if worried that he was outside the door. "You have to go." She said turning away from him. "But Rache---" "GO!" Rachel shrieked, and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel sat on a bench in the Gotham National Park, sipping a decaf cappuccino from a nearby Starbucks. "Hey!" a voice called. Rachel looked up to see Jessica Barnes striding up to her. "Hey Rach. What's up?" Rachel shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then why were you in he shower for over three hours last night?" "I was only in there for two and a half hours." Rachel said stiffly, taking a swig of her steaming beverage. "Whatever..." Jessica said, sticking her bags between her legs.

"I gotta go." Rachel said, standing and walking off in a random direction. "Where're you goin?" Jessica yelled after her. "To the office!" Rachel shouted back, but remembered that her office was in the opposite direction.

"It's that way isn't it?" Jessica asked pointing in the correct direction. Rachel snorted and waved goodbye to Jessica who walked off toward the shopping district.

Rachel stopped suddenly, feeling eyes upon her. She looked around. There was a woman screaming at her four year old son, and young couple kissing on the corner, a man in a dark trench coat with a dark purple hat.

Rachel froze.

Oh, my god. She thought wildly, breaking into a trot, almost getting mowed down by a speeding vehicle.

She glanced back, watching the man picking up a paper and sitting down on a nearby bench. Rachel slowed. He was harmless. He wasn't one of the Joker's men. Just because he was wearing a purple hat doesn't mean that... Rachel ducked into a nearby department store just to be safe.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel ran into Colin Halliday in the lobby of her apartment building. Colin was one of her best friends. They had been good friends ever since grade school, and now they shared the same address.

"Hey Colin." Rachel said, trying to sound cheerful. Colin grunted, and stalked past her, vanishing into the elevator. Rachel decided she didn't want to know why he was in such a foul mood. "Bye!" she called sarcastically.

Rachel thought she'd better get back into her apartment before she ran into Jessica again.


	8. The Night Of The Joker: Part 8

Rachel ran into Jessica on the 6th floor, where Rachel was just about to open her door. "Rachel!" Rachel sighed, and turned around to face Jessica. "Oh hi." Rachel said, unlocking her door, hand on the doorknob.

"I thought you said you had to work tonight?" Jessica asked, frowning. "Oh, well, I didn't feel to well, so I decided to come home." "Oh." "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Jess." "See ya Rach." And with that Rachel was left standing alone in the hallway.

Once safe inside her apartment, Rachel sat behind her desk, until at 11:36, she fell fast asleep, her head propped against her open law book.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel decided she'd better go into work, and stop taking sick days. Even though her new boss, Sheila O'Neil told her to take off as many days as she needed, Rachel said that she needed to get out of her apartment.

Six blocks away from the office, Rachel walked past an alleyway. Suddenly, Rachel felt an arm wrap around her waist, and another come down over her mouth. Rachel was pulled into the alleyway, struggling wildly, as a man shoved her up against the brick wall.

"Give me your money lady." He snarled, poking a pistol into her ribs. While Rachel blindly searched her pockets for her wallet, the man's hands wandered over her body. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed, pushing him off ever so slightly.

Rachel remembered the night where she as brutally assaulted by the four punks in the alley, as this man touched her breasts and legs. "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" the man screamed. "Wally, come on!" Rachel saw a boy of eighteen run up to the man, a frightened expression on his thin, gaunt face.

His eyes moved from Wally, to Rachel, who cowered against the wall, her hand outstretched with her wallet in her palm. "Hey pretty woman, gimme a kiss." The boy leaned in, and Rachel kneed him in the groin.

"Ow!" the boy cried out, grabbing his balls. "Look, here's my money, just take it. Take it and go." Rachel pleaded, hoping the worst was over. "Oh, I don't think so." Wally smiled wickedly while the boy massaged his crotch.

"You've hurt little Stevie here." He said gesturing to the boy, who had a smile on his face now." "I think you should make it up to him." Rachel knew what he wanted her to do." "NO! NEVER!" Rachel shrieked, horrified of the prospect of giving this boy oral sex.

"Then we're just gonna have to make you." He stepped toward Rachel, looming over her. "NO! GET AWAY! HELP!" Rachel screamed desperately. As if by magic, Rachel heard sirens. Rachel screamed louder, as the sirens got closer.

"Is there anything wrong miss?" a chubby police officer shouted to Rachel as his patrol car pulled up to the mouth of the alley. "They stole my wallet!" Rachel cried, pointing to the two men running n the opposite direction. "Don't worry. I'll get them." Somehow, Rachel doubted that.


	9. The Night Of The Joker: Part 9

**This is one of my fave chapters. Enjoy! R&R!**

They never found it.

Rachel knew it. Those men were probably all the way to Florida by now, and now Rachel was out of money, and lacking credit cards, ID, and drivers license.

The holidays rolled around, and Jessica invited Rachel to spend a quiet little Thanksgiving dinner, eating turkey sandwiches, and watching old holiday reruns.

Rachel agreed, as Bruce did not invite her to anything, and she was to depressed to put up some kind of fight, so in the end Jessica won.

* * *

On Thanksgiving night, Rachel brought over an old bag of potato chips, and flopped down on Jessica's couch. "You OK Rach?" Jessica asked, sitting beside Rachel, taking a large bite out of her sandwich. 

Rachel decided to stop lying. "No. I'm not OK." Jessica swallowed, and put her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "It's OK. You can tell m---"

#knock#

#knock#

#knock#

Rachel paused. "Um, don't answer that Jess." Rachel said uneasily. "Don't worry." Jessica rose, and sauntered over to the door. "I've got a peephole." Jessica said grinning. "Humph. That's funny." Jessica frowned. "All I can see is black." "Jess, get away from the door!" Rachel screamed.

To late.

The door exploded off its hinges, and the couch was flipped over, trapping Rachel beneath it. Rachel could see Jessica's body lying in the kitchen. Rachel prayed to god that she was alive.

Underneath the couch, Rachel could see a shape inches from her face. It was a foot. Before her horrified eyes, it moved to another corner of the room, then another, accompanied by loud crashes and slams of Jessica's closet door. Someone, obviously unaware of her presence, was the apartment.

The air was so thick that Rachel held her breath. Her heart was pounding so loud that she was afraid whoever it was would hear, although Rachel was sure she knew ho it was. The feet moved around the room, tearing it apart, looking someone. Rachel. The figure was looking for Rachel.

They stopped in front of the overturned couch again and began to pace slowly. Rachel followed them with her gaze; tensing each time they passed her. Finally, they moved away, heading for the door. Rachel let out a soft breath of relief as she heard them subside.

Abruptly, the footsteps stopped. Rachel nearly screamed. There was no doubt whoever it was had heard her, and yet, they froze in place. Rachel could almost see the pale white ears probing the room for any kind of sound.

At that moment, there was no fear greater than waiting.

Rachel expected with each passing second that a monstrous face would appear before her, the face that had invaded her nightmares for weeks. The face with fiery red eyes, the pale, ghostly white face, and the demonic grin with its gnashing teeth, but oddly, it didn't happen. After a few terrible moments, the footsteps resumed again, and vanished out the door, and into the distance. Rachel knew he was going to search her apartment if he hadn't already.

* * *

For what seemed like a very long time Rachel just laid there, curled up and breathing sharply. She wanted to stay there until morning, when the sun was up and everything was bright and those horrible feet turn out to be just a dream, but then something crashed. It came from next-door, Rachel's apartment. The intruder was looking for her and could come back anytime. Rachel knew she couldn't hold out that long. 

Jessica had a cordless phone that was in the kitchen, on the counter. Jessica had been talking on the phone when Rachel had come in the apartment, and Rachel hoped it was still on the counter. All Rachel had to do was get out quietly, get the phone, call the police, and get back under the couch until they showed up. Simple enough, right?

Wrong.

As Rachel eased herself from underneath the sofa every nerve in her body tingled uncomfortably. She was hot and she had to go to the bathroom. Rachel inched herself toward the kitchen, stopping to check Jessica. She had a pulse, and she was breathing, but she was just unconscious.

Rachel searched for the phone. It was not on the counter. Her head whirled around, searching for any sign of the intruder. Again, nothing. Shaking, she crawled across the linoleum, feeling for the phone. Reaching underneath the counter, Rachel felt nothing.

As she reeled back, something crunched beneath her leg. Rachel nearly screamed out in terror. It was hard, and in several pieces. Heart pounding, Rachel reached for it. It was a small pile of what felt like plastic, and metal, and wires...

The phone had been smashed.

Whoever was in the building wasn't fooling around.

A rustling came from behind Rachel. She didn't turn around because she already knew who it was. Rachel's hand was wrapped around the broken phone so hard that the plastic shards dug into her skin, but she didn't let go.

Air went into her mouth and nose, then out, then in, then out again. Something in the back of her throat tasted bitter. It was terror.

More rustles, then silence. Then, with no warning at all, laughter burst into the room, echoing off the walls and windows, so loud that it threatened to shatter Rachel's eardrums. It was the same cruel laughter she heard that night in the alley, and that same night when he called to hank her for the quickie. It had found Rachel after all this time, and grew louder and louder.

Rachel pressed her hands against her ears and screamed.

She didn't know how long she knelt there, screaming in fear of an invisible nightmare. Eventually, a third hand pressed over Rachel's face and the laughter was replaced by the hissing of gas.

* * *

Rachel was asleep. 

Or perhaps she was awake. But it made no difference. Her whole body was weak and leathery. She was lying somewhere soft, perhaps on the couch, or the carpet. Everything around her was fuzzy. She drifted in and out, vaguely aware of her surroundings.

Rachel's attacker, who at this point she was quite certain of his identity, had righted the sofa, and laid her down.

At first Rachel was afraid he would do something to her, since she was in no condition to resist, but oddly, he didn't do anything. Through her blurred vision, Rachel saw him lift Jessica's limp, lifeless body and place it on the kitchen counter. Then Rachel watched in horror as he pulled down Jessica's top and pants, and raped her.


	10. The Night Of The Joker: Part 10

_Finally I've been able to find the time to update this story! It's been so long but I love writing it, and I'm so glad people like what I've put up so far. Hope you enjoy this next part._

* * *

Rachel stirred. It was quiet. Her body was aching. And the last thing she could remember was something she did not want to remember whatsoever.

It was morning. Or maybe it was afternoon. Hell, it could still have been night for all she knew. But she couldn't forget what had happened not so long ago and she tried to whisper Jessica's name.

"Jess?'

It surprised Rachel that it was her own voice that resembled a toad. She swallowed and cleared her throat and pushed herself up to a sitting position. She was still in her own apartment but it was as if a bomb had gone off somewhere inside.

Oh wait. There had been a bomb.

"Jess?" She repeated. Still nothing. She was dimly aware that she was shaking. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and looked around. There was a missing chunk of the kitchen counter. The floor had debris and plaster strewn across the off-white carpet. But the door was still there.

The door was still there? That made no sense. Rachel had been there when it was blown off it's hinges, spraying wood and metal all over her apartment. She'd been there when it knocked Jessica right off her feet. How could it still be fully intact?!

She jumped when she heard a noise coming from the outside hall. She held her breath. Someone knocked on her door. Rachel's throat had closed up and now she could barely breathe. She exhaled slowly when she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Rachel??" It was Bruce. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks in hot trails. She made a noise to let him know she was inside. "It's locked. Are you okay?" Bruce sounded worried. Rachel struggled to her feet, leaning on the wall for support. She fumbled with the doorknob. When the door finally swung open there was Bruce, looking as if he had run to her apartment building. He quickly did a once over the room, helping Rachel to sit back down. "Bruce, I—I don't know what happened… I have no idea where he took her…"

Bruce looked at her with concern and sat next to her on the couch. She collapsed in her arms crying. "I don't know—I don't know where… I just don't know where—" Bruce calmed her, getting a glass of water from the fridge. "It's okay." he said. "We'll get her back. I promise."

Bruce stayed with Rachel the rest of the day, catering to her needs and everything else. He had spent most of his time there on the phone. He had made calls to Alfred, Lucius Fox, and even one to Gordon in the guise of Batman. Gordon reported that there had been a string of robberies committed late last night but no word yet on if they had been any connection to the Joker. When Bruce hung up, Rachel sat next to him on the bed.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Gordon said he's been preoccupied with the World's Fair tonight in honor of the new Mayor. He hasn't really focused so much on the robberies taking place because all the security is being focused on Mayor Scales."

Rachel flopped back on the bed with a heavy sigh. She was worried about Jessica, praying to God she was still alive and well. Bruce reached over her for the television remote and clicked it on. He turned to it to the Gotham News nightly where they were just finishing up with the weather for the week. The newswoman droned on about how beautiful the forecast looked for the following days. Abruptly, the screen went to snow. Rachel sat up slowly, watching the screen. Then the picture came back, this time with an all too familiar face.

The Joker stood in front of a camera. His scarred mouth was parted into a grin to reveal his stained teeth. Rachel shivered and Bruce held her close in response. "Good afternoon Gotham!" he gave a sick giggle for the camera. He composed himself and continued. "Let me get right to the point because I want you to be able to get back to that lovely woman reporting the weather. Now listen closely. I believe that the citizens of our fair city have been put in the dark about so many things. Especially about our own Dark Knight. People will die… starting with this beautiful young lady." The camera panned around and rested on a young woman bound to a chair. Duct tape covered her mouth. It was a wide-eyed and frightened Jessica. Rachel gasped and clutched Bruce tightly. The camera panned away from Jessica and back to the Joker. "Batman! I suggest you drop in tonight." He laughed uncontrollably for a few moments and then the screen went back to snow. When the picture finally cleared it was zoomed in on a face. The face of the newscaster from before. A large Glasgow smile was cut into her face, blood dripping from her once attractive features. The camera zoomed away and they showed her lying on top of the nearby news desk with the two other newscasters lying dead as well. Behind them, the words:

TONIGHT GOTHAM WILL BE ALIGHT WITH TRUTH

Were etched into the wall with red ink, looking as if a child had painted them on.

Rachel looked at Bruce. He looked pale, his face grim with the knowledge of what he had to do tonight. "Bruce. Bruce, what does he mean?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not good."

"Yes, Alfred I need you to have everything ready. I'm on my way over now." Bruce hung up the phone in Rachel's apartment. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were sad and she was still scared. "It's going to be okay. Jessica is going to be fine. Now, I have to go back and get ready. You should be safe here, because I think the Joker and his men have more on their minds then you right now. They've got something big planned for tonight. I've got to find out what that is and put a stop to it." He had already grabbed his coat from off the couch and paused in front of the door.

"Bruce, wait. I need to come. Jessica is my friend. I should be there to help too."

"NO. It's too dangerous. The Joker is after you to. If he sees you there he may come after you. I can't take that risk. I don't want you in any danger. In fact, maybe you should come with me back to the Penthouse. Alfred will keep you safe there."

"No, no. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. You go. Hurry. Just please help Jessica. That's all I want."

Bruce nodded and in an instant he was gone, leaving Rachel alone in her apartment. She wondered if she'd made the mistake of not going with Bruce, but she knew what she had to do. She had to get to that fair tonight. She had to help save Jessica.

No matter what the price she would ultimately have to pay.


End file.
